The present invention relates to methods and devices for collecting body fluids such as blood so that the fluid can thereafter be analyzed.
While it has already been proposed to collect a fluid such as blood which is present in the interior of a body cavity, it is often desirable to be able to control the characteristics of the collected fluid. Up to the present time it has not been possible to achieve this result since the fluid such as blood is simply collected in the manner in which it is found in a body cavity, and therefore when subsequently tested the fluid may not have characteristics which are suitable for giving the required information in the fastest and most convenient manner.